The Bearers of Armageddon
by StormyMonday
Summary: Eons have passed, and countless generations have come and gone since the rise and fall of Celestial Being. The four men once known as Gundam Meisters have been given a new purpose. Now is the time of Revelations. (One shot only)


Authoress's Notes: This is what happens when you watch a marathon of shows on The History Channel that are all about the end of the world. One specifically on The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. I did my best to play to the characters and their individual personalities. I'm not the most religious person, so don't tell me my interpretations are totally off. Also, I couldn't in good conscience make Allel a part of this. He's just too nice. I am fully aware that the weapons are inconsistent with the anime, but that's not the point. I did my best to explain that part away completely. So, please don't hate me for writing this. I am a huge fan of Gundam 00. Xenosaga fans should go visit Gunz Ablaze for something more relevant, and 150% better in terms of writing. Oh, and brothers isn't literal, just so you know.

Bandai/Sunrise owns Gundam 00. I'm only borrowing the boys for a little twisted playtime.

**Setsuna**

_"I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, 'Come!' I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest" (Rev. 6:1-8 NIV)._

I am the first of four brothers. I will begin Humanity's path to salvation and cleanse all of its sins by conquering all that oppose my will. I will feed on the fear of the masses, and by way of this I will bring an everlasting end to conflict and bloodshed. Might is my bow, and fear is the arrow that will strike every last person on this planet. I will stop at nothing to accomplish my mission even with the knowledge that in the end I will bring about my own destruction. Self preservation is of no consequence to me. Once I have accomplished my objective I will fade into obscurity, satisfied at being the first to set the coming events in motion.

_**Hallelujah**_

_"When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, 'Come!' Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword" (Rev 6:3-4 NIV)._

I am the second of four brothers. I will feed on the evils that dwell within the hearts of men. I will dispatch the wicked by merely gazing upon them. The most hated of The Seven Deadly Sins will consume those who want for not, mind, body, and soul, and by way of this, they will infect each other, slaying each and every one of their brothers and sisters by the most vile and vindictive manners known only to Human Beings. I carry a sword as my weapon, though I need not use it. My will is strong, and I only need to impose it to accomplish my objective. As with my brother before me, I will fade away once I have eliminated the wicked, leaving only the righteous to cower in my wake.

_**Tieria**_

_"When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, 'Come!' I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, 'A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!'" (Rev. 6:5-6 NIV)._

I am the third of four brothers. My will alone dictates the survival of the remnants of Humanity; those left cowering in the wake of my brothers before me. These creatures known as 'Humans' cannot exist on the physical plane without sustenance. Though I do not carry a weapon proper, my weighing scales are no less formidable. I alone will judge each of these creatures, thus making the decision of which ones of their kind deserve the sustenance I provide. By this, I have witnessed the evils that men will commit just to acquire a simple loaf of bread, and I have passed judgment on those who commit such evils, as well as the ones who simply aspire to such things. When these Humans have realized the errors of their ways, I will fade into obscurity as well, leaving those behind that now only pray for Death's warm and gentle embrace.

_**Lockon**_

_"I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, 'Come!' I looked, and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine, and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth (Rev. 6:7-8)._

I am the fourth, and most ancient of the Horsemen. Unlike my brothers, my time for judgment has long passed. I simply come for those whose time has come, delivering them to the place that has been decided for them based on their deeds and misdeeds while in the world of the living. Once, millennia ago, I was a part of the race known as Humans. Upon my physical death I was chosen as successor to the previous Angel of Death who had finally paid for the sins in his own life. I remember vaguely asking for a chance at redemption; a chance to finally cleanse my own bloodstained hands. There are still times when I have fleeting memories of people I once knew and loved dearly, but as time passes these memories become more and more faded; the images becoming faint, and the voices nearly unintelligible. Before my sentence is served, those memories will have faded completely, and I will have no knowledge of the life I once lived, so for now, I will hold onto these memories and distant voices for as long as I am allowed. All that lives eventually succumbs to my will. The beasts do not fear me, but Humans do. I carry out my mission with a heavy heart, and I do not take pleasure in the fear that Humans...that _people _show in my presence. I do my best to comfort those who are deserving; to dispel their fears, and assure them that what awaits is an eternity of peace and enlightenment. I am Death, and I remain eternal even after all that has passed, and that will come to be.


End file.
